cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Pengapore
|ethnic_groups_year = 2014 |nationalities = 90% mixed Mingese and Jepenese, 5% MaLOLsian and 5% Puffles |demonym = Pengaporean |government_type = Benevolent Dictatorship |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = SlenderXP XX |leader_title2 = Governor of East Pengapore |leader_name2 = Kenzo Tang |leader_title3 = Governor of West Pengapore |leader_name3 = Nathanael Tang |leader_title4 = Generalissimo of the Armies |leader_name4 = SlenderXP XX |leader_title5 = Minister of Finance |leader_name5 = Marvelous Guy Who Loves to HaHaing |leader_title5 = Premier |leader_name5 = Hiroshi Tang (also known as 'Premier Benjamin/Ben') |legislature = Parliament of Pengapore |sovereignty_type = Nationalist Nation |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Independence |established_date1 = 1734 |established_event2 = 200th Anniversary of Independence |established_date2 = 1934 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = 30% |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 75,000,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = 75,695,485 |population_census_year = 2014 |population_density_km2 = 43 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = 5,590,000,000,000 CPC |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2014 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = 65,000 Club Penguin Coins |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = 5,590,000,000,000 CPC |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = 65,000 Club Penguin Coins |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Pengaporean Dollar$ |currency_code = PD$ |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = Right |cctld = |calling_code = 656 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The Republic of Pengapore, or simply Pengapore, is a powerful republican dictatorship primarily located in Asiana, with territories east of the Antarctic mainland. The government of the Republic is headed by the most influential families in Pengapore, namely the Tang Family and the Lü Family (who are also related to Emperor SlenderCP of Gexon). Notable for its compulsory military service, Pengapore has Antarctica's second busiest/best port, Antarctica's best airport and a powerful manufacturing industry. It also has a thriving tourism industry thanks to the numerous beach resorts and casinos located on the main island, as well as a rich and fascinating culture. It is also Asiana's second republic and Antarctica's third republic. Despite starting off as an entrepôt city-state ridden with tropical diseases, lack of drinkable water, poor housing, unstable thunderstorms, high humidity and an average temperature of 34 degree Celsius (even going up to over 40 degrees in the summer season; with 51 degree Celsius being the highest ever recorded), Pengapore managed to become Asiana's most powerful nation in terms of economy and military. Its power is so great that the Antarctic Union doesn't dare to do anything about it despite being a dictatorship. The nation is also notorious for being a place where political dissidents can be legally arrested and imprisoned/caned/executed, a thing that the Constitution allows. Pengapore is known as the most authoritarian nation in Antarctica as well. History Pengapore was first colonized and discovered by Gexon in 1612 in order to store goods gained from trading with Imperial Ming. By then, Gexon was already a powerful maritime nation. A relative related to the Gexonan Emperor - Experienced Slender the First (SlenderXP I), was made governor of the island. With his experience, SlenderXP modernized and expanded the island. By 1714, it was already a thriving city-state. Pengapore was granted independence that same year. Since then, the Tang Family also ruled the island alongside the Lü Family. In the First Antarctic War, the republic faced an invasion from Jepen. However, Pengapore managed to destroy the invasion force, which took up a large part of Jepen's military. Later, Pengapore joined the USCA's side and liberated Corea, Zindia, Icistan and southern Ming from Jepenese rule while the USCA bombed Jepen with atomic bombs. Inadvertly, Pengapore was also the first nation to create a hydrogen bomb, 4 months after the war ended. However, since it was aiming to develop a nuclear fission weapon just like those that the USCA used to bomb Jepen and didn't realize the power of the hydrogen bomb, the bomb was discarded. Pengaporean Presidential Crisis In 2013, the Pengaporean Communist Party, a banned party, threw an uprising that failed. The Communist also hacked and nearly destroyed the Slender Marks. However, the rebellion was defeated by the Pengaporean Armed Forces. The rebellion was followed by 8 months of martial law declared by President SlenderXP XX. Over 256,000 suspected Communists were executed without trial. In the end, SlenderXP XX resigned in order to focus on his studies and NathanielTang became Interim President, although SlenderXP remains President in name and often intervened in Nathaniel's Presidency. Nicolas Tang was originally intended to be President but ended up remaining as the Director of the Pengaporean Secret Service. 2014 Reformation After studying in prestigious military academies and universities in UK and Gexon, SlenderXP came back and reclaimed his Presidency. He started the Battle of South Pangaea and colonized Platinia for Pengapore. He started making the Army more powerful too. By the end of March 2014, the Army was one of the most powerful in Antarctica. However civil rights and political freedom dropped significantly. The media started to portray SlenderXP as a dictator. In March 2014, the Li Family tried to take over Pengapore but failed. SlenderXP ordered for the family to be imprisoned for life and a total confiscation of its properties. Because the Parliament is heavily influenced by the Li Family, it was dissolved and a Parliamentary Election was held. After the elections, the Parliament was full of MPs brainwashed by SlenderXP. The post of Governor of West Pengapore was given to Nathaniel Tang, bringing an end to political freedom. Later, the position of Premier was created by the President, who was too lazy to run the daily affairs of the nation. However the powers of the Premier is limited so that the President still have control over Pengapore. 'Benjamin' Hiroto Tang was appointed as the first Premier. After the war, Pengapore gained control of Icekeep and Snowkeep. 2015 Pengapore Riots In January 12 2015, a pro-democracy protest occured at Pengapore Island. About 120,000 penguins joined the protest. However, within 25 minutes, riot police officers took out their handguns and started firing at the protesters, killing 24 protesters. As the protesters ran out of fear, tear gas canisters were fired by the riot police in massive quantities. Tanks were also brought in to suppress the riot. In the end, about 48 protesters were dead while the rest were injured arrested. All of them were sentenced to 3 years in prison, ordered to pay a fine of 60,000 Pengaporean Dollars and 60 strokes of the cane. Economy For many years, Pengapore has been listed as the best place to do business in Antarctica. It has the second busiest port in Antarctica. This has attracted many foreign investors and businessmen to expand their businesses in Pengapore, who were furthermore attracted by the low taxes imposed on their income. Excluding elderly penguins, students and disabled citizens, every Pengaporean is employed as of 2014. The manufacturing industry of Pengapore is one of the strongest in the world, only rivaled by those of the USSR, UK and Gexon. Arms manufacturing, electronics manufacturing, aircraft manufacturing, light industry, heavy industry, automobile manufacturing and medicine-production are powerhouses of the manufacturing sector. However, most of the population work in the service sector, which is primarily made up of the information technology industry, banking, insurance, private healthcare, private education, gambling and tourism. The Stock Exchange of Pengapore is founded in 1684, making it the earliest in Asiana and Antarctica after Gexon's. Only few strips of land were suitable for agriculture development on the island. Because of that, Pengapore had to import most of its food from neighboring MaLOLsia. This ended when they colonized the Colony of Platinia. Soon, the agricultural sector became a powerhouse of Pengapore's diverse and innovative economy, allowing Pengapore to export food to other nations. Aside from food products, some wealthy Pengaporeans also grow rubber trees, sugar cane, cotton, tea, palm oil trees and other lucrative cash crops on large plantations. However, plantations like these are usually seen in Platinia, Icekeep and Snetnam. With the colonization of Platinia came the introduction of the agriculture and mining industries to the Pengaporeans. Platinia is rich in platinum, uranium, oil, natural gas and rubber trees. Under Pengaporean administration, it became one of the largest platinum and rubber producer in Antarctica. Later, Icekeep and Snowkeep were also annexed into the Republic, further expanding Pengapore's economy. Currency Pengapore has 1 official currencies and 2 regional currencies. The official currency of Pengapore is the Pengaporean Dollar$ (PD$). A PD$ is worth 2 Club Penguin Gold Coins. Meanwhile, the two regional currencies are the Tang Dollar$ (TD$) and the Slender Marks (which has no currency code). A TD$ is worth 1 Club Penguin Gold Coins, while a Slender Mark is worth 2 Club Penguin Gold Coin. The two regional currencies are also used internationally. The TD$ and Slender Marks are named after the two most powerful families in Pengapore. Government Pengaporean politics are dominated by wealthy and influential families. The Head of State and Government is the President of Pengapore. The current president is SlenderXP XX. There are 2 governors in West Pengapore and East Pengapore respectively. The Minister of Finance and Generalissimo of the Armies are also important positions in the Government. Also, the position of Premier was created by the President, who was too lazy to run the daily affairs of the nation. However the powers of the Premier is limited so that the President still have control over Pengapore. 'Benjamin' Hiroto Tang was appointed as the first Premier. After the war, Pengapore gained control of Icekeep and Snowkeep. In every Pengaporean colony, there is a Resident who acts as the governor. However, the position was abolished when all Pengaporean colonies became states instead. Legislature The Legislature of Pengapore is the Parliament of Pengapore. There are 400 Members of Parliament at a time. Recently, the Parliament got filled with SlenderXP's cronies, effectively making it a rubber-stamp legislature with no power. Families These are the most influential and powerful families in Pengapore. *'House of Lü' - The House of Lü is one of Antarctica's most powerful family. The family rules Gexon too. It is also the Lü Family who discovered and gave Pengapore independence. They have ruled Pengapore for much of its history (for a total of 189 years). It is also interesting to note that almost all Lü Family members in Pengapore are albinos (penguins who have pale, white feathers, white hair and red/pink/grey eyes) and they also own many powerful Pengaporean companies and agencies. The Lü Family is one of the family who mint their own currency - the Slender Marks. *'Tang Family' - The Tang Family made their first fortunes in the silk and textile industry, before venturing into the banking industry, and finally politics. They have been holding the post of Director of the Pengaporean Secret Service and CEO of the National Bank of Pengapore since 2013. The Tang Family is one of the family who mint their own currency - the Tang Dollar. In 2014, Benjamin Tang (an elder of the family) was appointed as the first Premier. *'Li Family' - The Li Family was famous for having many famous lawyers and Members of Parliament. They made their fortune trading tea and owning the Port of Pengapore until 1945, when the Port is nationalized. The Li Family was found to be planning a rebellion, ending with the Li Family being imprisoned. It's assets were subsequently taken by the Lü Family. Education Despite having an education system and curriculum that is a match against Jepen's, Pengaporeans do surprisingly well in their exams. 100% of the population is literate while 94% are college/university graduates. This is because everyone has to receive 6 full years of primary education, 5 years of secondary education and at least 3 years of college/university education. The education system is trilingual with English, Chinese and Japanese. Subjects in primary schools include English, Chinese, Japanese, Malay, Mathematics, Science, History, Geography, Physical Education and Martial Arts (Judo, Wushu and Taekwondo). School starts at 6.45 am and ends at 4.40 pm. Schooling days include weekdays and every Saturdays. Public schools, run by the Government, is free for Pengaporean citizens. Territories Pengapore is divided into the following states: *Pengapore Island - Pengapore Island is where Pengapore is mainly located at for most of its history. The entire island is actually a large city filled with skyscrapers. Because of that, most penguins had the belief that Pengapore is its own capital for most of its history. About 21,000,000 penguins live here. *Pengapore Archipelago - Surrounding the main island are about 36 small islands. The inhabitants of these islands live in large villages and towns. They rely on fishing, farming and medium-scale trading to make a living. These islands aren't considered states or a single state. Each village or town is governed by a mayor, who meet up with other mayors each month at a random island. Most of these villages are built in the Malay architecture. *Platinia - Platinia is an island located south of the Pengapore Archipelago. It is rich in uranium, platinium, gold, natural gas, diamonds and oil. Rubber trees, stevia crops (a natural sweetener) and palm oil trees are also found here. *Icekeep - An island which Pengapore annexed. *Snowkeep - An island which Pengapore annexed. Transport The main island of Pengapore Island is completely urbanized. Because of that, most parts of the island are connected by roads. In Icekeep, Snowkeep and Platinia, highways exist. They are built just like Germpengy's highway system, making them some of the densest in Antarctica. There is an underwater tunnel between Platinia and Pengapore Island that links a road and a railway to each other. Most cars in Pengapore are electric/eco-fuel cars as a part of a Presidential Decree named 'Go Green Pengapore!' by SlenderXP in 2013. Railways between cities and towns are only found outside of Pengapore Island. Running on these are bullet trains, which were first used to replace steam trains in 1958. The rapid transit systems in the Republic's cities and towns are called the Efficient Rapid Transit System (ERT or ERTS). The ERT of Pengapore Island is the densest among the others. As many as 4 million Pengaporeans living on Pengapore Island use the ERT every day. Being the most important trade and commercial hub of Asiana, Pengapore has Antarctica's second busiest/best port and the best/busiest airport - the SlenderXP International Airport, initially built in 1974 and last renovated in 2010. Its original cost was 250 million Pengaporean Dollars. However, several expansions and renovations over the years make the cost of the airport as of January 2015 2.4 billion Pengaporean Dollars. Another expansion and renovation is also planned to start immediately after the Mingese New Year of 2015, expected to be completed before October 16 2015 to celebrate SlenderXP's birthday. The planned expansion will cost about 2.7 billion Pengaporean Dollars, far more than the current cost of the airport. Healthcare The need for the advancement in the sector of medicine was first seen when the island was infected with tropical diseases. Three centuries of constant research for the advancement of medicine made Pengapore one of the most medically advanced nation in Antarctica. As a result, Pengaporeans receive free, high-quality healthcare from the government. Advancement in the field of medicine also allows the average Pengaporean to have a high life expectancy. The current life expectancy is 84.7 years, the third highest in Antarctica. Jepen has the highest at 87.6 years. In comparison with other Mingese republics, the southern Republic of Ming has a life expectancy of 76.1 years while the Republic of Haiwan has a life expectancy of 80.6 years. Military The military of Pengapore is the Pengaporean Army. It has about 17,648,595 active soldiers and all fit adult Pengaporeans are required to serve in the army in case of attacks. Recently, the introduction of cloning technology boosted the numbers of soldiers in the Army. The Pengaporean Army has an active WMD program, including over seven thousand nuclear weapons and an undisclosed amount of chemical weapons. Pengapore learnt how to produce these WMDs after the Second Antarctic War with the help of Jepenese scientists (who were close to making a hydrogen bomb before Jepen was defeated) and generals who were hired by the government. There are also rumors that Pengapore possesses biological weapons and used it in the Pengaporean-Zincistan Alliance War when rumors that Jepen conducted research on biological warfare in Lanchuria during AWII. The head of the project allegedly made a deal with President SlenderXP the Eighteen, destroyed what could be destroyed and moved prototypes of biological weapons to Pengapore with the help of Pengaporean warships. The Pengaporean Navy and Pengaporean Air Force are the most powerful in Asiana ever since the Second Antarctic War. It was with the help of the Navy and the PAF that Pengapore liberated Southern Ming, Corea, Zindia, Ibarawak, Phailand, MaLOLsia and Icistan. There are about 1,200-3,500 Stalking Predator fighter jets in the PAF, all produced in 2014. There are also about 3,000-4,500 Heat Scorcher fighter jets and 4,200-6,500 Ultraviolentist fighter jets in reserve, manufactured in 2002-2010 when there were tensions and an arms race between Pengapore versus an alliance of North Corea, Pengkim-ruled Ming, Zindia and Icistan. The PAF also possesses bombers and stealth bombers, but it only reveals that there are more stealth bombers than normal bombers. The Pengaporean Navy has around 58 nuclear-capable aircraft carriers (as all Pengaporean aircraft carriers are nuclear-capable) and 78-94 nuclear-capable submarines (however the amount of normal submarines is unknown but rumored to be around 400-600). Every soldier is well-equipped by the Government. The average soldier will be armed with a M16 rifle, a suit of green armor, a .50 calibre pistol and 3 grenades. The Pengaporean Space Command was founded in 2008 with the help of the Imperial Gexonan Space Command. In 2009, Pengapore became capable of manufacturing and cloning its own space vehicles. By 2014, the PSC has the largest and deadliest space fleet in Antarctica after Gexon. Law Enforcement The Law Enforcement of Pengapore is the Pengaporean Secret Service. The Director is Nicolas Tang, who took orders from the President. Under SlenderXP's Presidency, the PSS has been cracking down on dissidents and any "unloyal" Pengaporeans. Some PSS agents were sent to silence opponents. An average agent will be in casual clothes, armed with a .50 calibre pistol and a Submachine gun. It is also rumored to have a large network of agents all around the world, ready to murder or suppress any anti-Pengapore/SlenderXP/Tang Family supporter/activities. The rumor started when heavily armed mobsters ruined a peaceful protest at the United States of Central Antarctica when SlenderXP ordered the imprisonment of the Li Family. Pengapore is known for its harsh laws. For example, a penguin who is caught littering will be sentenced to a minimum of 2 weeks of community service (with each day lasting about 17 hours) and a $20,000 fine. A vandal will be sentenced to a minimum of 1 month of community service, a $50,000 fine, 15 months in prison and 6 strokes of the cane. However, armed robbers, kidnappers, murderers, treasonous Pengaporeans and foreign spies will be given a minimum punishment of 50 strokes of the cane in the courtroom immediately after the criminal was found guilty. Depending on the judge's verdict, the prisoner will either be taken to the front of the courthouse and shot by a firing squad with civilians watching, taken to a room already filled with penguins and electrocuted. If he's lucky, the criminal will be taken to a room inside the courthouse and hung to death using the short drop method, which means that he/she will suffer for at least 10 minutes before dying. Foreign Relations *'Gexon - Excellent.' The two are trade, diplomatic and defense partners. *'USSR - Fair.' Pengapore dislikes the USSR for spreading communism around Antarctica. *'Republic of Ming - Excellent.' Being the host of the Asiatic Union, Pengapore has good relations with a member nation. *'South Corea - Excellent.' Being the host of the Asiatic Union, Pengapore has good relations with a member nation. *'Jepen - Excellent.' Being the host of the Asiatic Union, Pengapore has good relations with a member nation. *'Ibarawak - Excellent.' Being the host of the Asiatic Union, Pengapore has good relations with a member nation. *'Castrolla - Great!' The two are trade partners. They also have a mutual defense treaty. *'Marweenia - Fair.' The two are trade partners. Marweenia has criticized Pengapore for being a dictatorship though. *'UK - Excellent.' The two nations are trade, diplomatic and defense partners. *'North Corea - Absolutely Horrible!' The two nations hate each other. Pengapore stated that it is willing to destroy North Corea like how Gexon destroyed Hispania and Catali Island if it ever threatens the safety of any member nation of the Asiatic Union. *'Zindia - Bad!' Relations between the two nations became sour when Pengapore's Lu Family was shown to be hiding treasures stolen by Jepen from Zindia and Icistan. This resulted in several clashes between the militaries of the two nations, which were won by Pengapore. To this day, Pengapore refuses to give Zindia back the treasures. Pengapore kicked Zindia out of the Asiatic Union too. *'Icistan - Bad!' Relations between the two nations became sour when Pengapore's Lu Family was shown to be hiding treasures stolen by Jepen from Zindia and Icistan. This resulted in several clashes between the militaries of the two nations, which were won by Pengapore. To this day, Pengapore refuses to give Icistan back the treasures. Pengapore kicked Icistan out of the Asiatic Union too. Trivia *Pengapore, despite being one of the earliest republics, is the most authoritarian nation in Antarctica. Category:Countries Category:Islands Category:City-States Category:Cities